No me gustas
by StarCharm
Summary: ¿Era posible que alguien te gustara y no te gustara al mismo tiempo? Era demasiado pronto para decidirlo, pero por el momento solo estaba segura de una cosa. Ella no estaba enamorada de Kazuto. KiriAsu week Día 7: Conquistando a la sempai


" _Me gustas."_

Asuna cerró los ojos frustrada y respiró hondo. Ahora no era el momento para distraerse, la tarea de física frente a ella no se haría por su cuenta y de ninguna manera pensaba no hacerla.

" _Me gustas mucho Asuna."_

¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué después de haber pasado varias horas no podía sacárselo de la cabeza?

Con un grito irritado Asuna se dejó caer sobre el escritorio, enredando su cabello entre sus manos. Esta no era la primera vez que un chico se le declaraba, por más que quisiera lo contrario era común recibir al menos 5 confesiones al año. Siempre era igual, ella sonreía cordialmente, daba una pequeña reverencia y agradecía los sentimientos del chico, pero los rechazaba de la manera más amable posible.

Pero de todos los chicos de la escuela esta vez tuvo que ser él. Ese muchacho pelinegro de ojos grises y una voz de seda que por más que lo negara la hacía temblar. Tuvo el descaro de encontrarla por su cuenta en la salida cuando estaba completamente desolado, y con un brillo esperanzado en sus ojos le confesó su amor. Sin duda ese chico no sabía lo que era la vergüenza.

'Eres muy tierno, gracias, pero no siento lo mismo. Espero podamos ser solo amigos.'

Es lo que hubiera dicho comúnmente.

Pero no.

Tuvo que arruinarlo.

Se quedó completamente helada, sus labios no la obedecían, y cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada confundida del pelinegro ya era tarde. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron de la nada, y balbuceó torpemente:

" _¡Tengo que irme!"_

Y salió corriendo sin mirar atrás.

"¿Por qué hice eso? ¿Qué me sucede?" Asuna murmuró a sí misma.

Su mente estaba completamente revuelta, no podía concentrarse. Optó por tomar un descanso y Asuna se desplomó sobre su cama, cubriendo sus ojos con su brazo.

Ese Kazuto. Estaba bastante familiarizada con él, pero tampoco eran amigos cercanos que digamos. Entre el cuerpo estudiantil el pelinegro era conocido por ser engreído y testarudo, pero también perseverante y talentoso. Era de esos chicos que sobresalían en los deportes sin intentarlo, que tenían menciones honoríficas por sus calificaciones, y que eran apuestos sin siquiera saberlo.

La verdad nunca le interesó relacionarse con ese tipo de persona, pero de una manera u otra Kazuto siempre lograba captar su atención. No estaban en el mismo salón, ni siquiera en el mismo grado, pero por razones que no podía explicar Kazuto siempre estaba allí.

"Cómo si fuera a gustarme un chico como ese." Asuna declaró firmemente, pero sintiéndose algo disgustada cuando sus mejillas se volvieron a enrojecer.

Definitivamente no le gustaba. No había manera alguna.

¡Para nada!

…

¿Oh sí?

Asuna sujetó la almohada que yacía a su lado y la abrazó contra su pecho.

En realidad nunca lo había pensado. Podía admitir sin problema que Kazuto era apuesto, pero cada vez que los dos llegaban a interactuar, fuera breve o no, Asuna abandonaba la conversación furiosa, frustrada o avergonzada mientras que el pelinegro sonreía triunfante.

Eran dos lados completamente diferentes de la misma moneda.

Por un lado Kazuto era un chico brillante. Asuna admiraba sus habilidades considerando que era menor que ella; había visto un par de veces su trabajo en el taller de robótica, sus calificaciones eran impresionantes y era imposible no mirar la velocidad con la que corría en la clase de deportes. Era simplemente excepcional.

Pero por otro lado era completamente odioso. Consciente de sus propias habilidades siempre tomaba cualquier oportunidad para presumírselas, adoraba provocar a Asuna, y sus comentarios que parecían ser cumplidos confundían a la pelirroja a más no poder y divertían a Kazuto.

¿Era posible que alguien te gustara y no te gustara al mismo tiempo?

¿Fue por eso que Asuna no pudo decir nada? ¿Porque muy dentro de ella tal vez él también le gustaba?

Era demasiado pronto para decidirlo, pero por el momento solo estaba segura de una cosa. Ella no estaba enamorada de Kazuto.

* * *

Esa mañana Asuna estuvo terriblemente tentada a faltar a clase. Por alguna razón estaba nerviosa de encontrarse con Kazuto, pero incluso aunque faltara un día a la escuela eso no resolvería el problema, además de que no podía poner en juego sus calificaciones por algo tan torpe como una confesión.

Estuvo relativamente calmada durante la mañana ya que no compartía salón con Kazuto, pero tan pronto sonó la campana del descanso sintió como su corazón se detuvo por un segundo.

A su lado Rika tomó su almuerzo y se puso de pie, sonriéndole amistosamente.

"Vamónos Asuna, o si no se llenarán todas las buenas mesas."

Asuna tragó saliva, sujetando subconscientemente entre sus dedos su falda.

No quería ir, quería almorzar ahí por su cuenta donde era seguro, pero siempre habían ido a la cafetería y sería demasiado sospechoso no hacerlo de repente. No quería mentirle a Rika, pero si le decía la verdad muy seguramente la obligaría a enfrentar la situación. ¿Qué se supone debía hacer?

"Señorita Yuuki."

Con una evidente sonrisa de alivio Asuna alzó la cabeza al escuchar al profesor llamarla.

"¿Si profesor?"

"Necesito que lleves estos papeles a mi oficina y los dejes sobre el escritorio." Dijo el profesor mientras señalaba a una pila de hojas que yacían en el escritorio.

"Si por supuesto."

Asuna suspiró aliviada, esperando a que el profesor se fuera antes de ir por los papeles.

"Pero que mala suerte." Rika refunfuñó. "No entiendo por qué siempre te piden hacer estas cosas."

Asuna le sonrió apenada a Rika mientras tomaba cuidadosamente la pila y la recargaba contra su pecho. "Lo siento Rika, sabes que no puedo decirles que no. Vete adelantando, intentaré llegar lo más pronto posible."

"De acuerdo." Murmuró de mala gana la castaña, tomando su almuerzo y saliendo del salón sin mirar atrás.

"Que buena suerte." Asuna rio traviesa. "Si hago esto bien puedo perderme todo el descanso sin problema."

La oficina del profesor estaba en el piso superior, no era difícil llegar, pero cargando tantos papeles mantener el equilibrio y llegar a salvo era definitivamente más tardado.

A paso lento pero seguro Asuna abandonó el salón, asegurándose de tomarse todo el tiempo que quisiera sin prisa alguna. El pasillo ya estaba desierto, y a lo lejos se escuchaban las voces de los estudiantes que provenían de la cafetería, dónde seguramente Kazuto estaba.

Al llegar al pie de las escaleras Asuna se detuvo, preparándose mentalmente para no tirar todos los papeles que cargaba consigo. No sería la gran cosa, pero recogerlos todos de nuevo sería demasiado trabajo. Comenzó a subir, concentrándose meticulosamente en los pasos que daban sus pies; primero uno, luego el otro, cautelosa de no pisar mal o saltarse un escalón.

Para su alivio Asuna llegó al siguiente piso sin problemas y dejó salir un suspiro que había estado conteniendo.

"Oh, Asuna."

Asuna se estremeció al escuchar la voz familiar detrás de ella. Asustada la pelirroja se dio la vuelta sin pensarlo, pero los papeles comenzaron a tambalearse y en pánico Asuna intentó recobrar el equilibrio solo para terminar cayendo de todos modos. Los papeles volaron esparcidos por el suelo, y Asuna se arrodilló para recogerlos.

Frente a ella Kazuto rio y se arrodilló para ayudarla con los papeles.

"¿Estás bien?" Kazuto la miró entretenido.

"Sí estoy bien." Respondió fríamente Asuna, cuidadosa de no cruzar la mirada con el pelinegro.

Se mantuvieron en silencio mientras limpiaban el desorden, Kazuto sonriendo casualmente y Asuna demasiado enfocada de no rozar sus manos con las del chico.

Una vez todo ordenado de nuevo Asuna se puso de pie, inmediatamente dándose la vuelta para continuar por su camino como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Oye espera." Kazuto la llamó y a se apresuró a alcanzarla.

Asuna sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaron, nerviosa de que fuera a confesársele de nuevo.

"Déjame acompañarte, no sea que vuelvas a caer." Kazuto se burló sonriente, llevando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

"Puedo hacerlo perfectamente bien por mi cuenta gracias, además me caí porque me asustaste." Respondió agresivamente, la frustración evidente en su voz.

"¿Te asusté? No sabía que te daba miedo."

"Tú no me das miedo." Asuna gruñó entre dientes.

"¿Es por eso que saliste corriendo ayer?"

Se detuvo abruptamente y Asuna tuvo que esforzarse por mantener los papeles en sus manos que temblaban de vergüenza. Su rostro se tornó completamente rojo pero la expresión que tenía mostraba pura irritación.

"¡Claro que no! ¡E-Eso no tiene nada que ver!"

"¿No?" Kazuto la miró curioso, no del todo seguro como interpretar su reacción.

"¡No! ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí de todos modos? ¿No deberías estar en el descanso con los demás?" Asuna se apresuró en cambiar el tema, siguiendo caminando a paso rápido.

"Vine a hablar con un profesor, justo cuando terminé te vi subir las escaleras." Kazuto explicó despreocupadamente.

Al menos fue fácil cambiar el tema de conversación.

Asuna suspiró aliviada internamente al ver la puerta que daba a la oficina de su profesor, y sin dejar que Kazuto dijera algo se apresuró a entrar. Miró de soslayo, y para su buena suerte el pelinegro no la siguió al interior de la oficina.

Una vez que localizó el escritorio Asuna tomó su tiempo en acomodar los papeles, esperando que si se demoraba Kazuto eventualmente se iría. Fue tan lejos como hasta organizar el escritorio del profesor, colocando la silla en su lugar y sacudiendo rastros de polvo. Sacudió sus manos satisfecha y abrió la puerta para retirarse, pero se congeló dónde estaba al ver que Kazuto seguía ahí.

"Ya terminé, ¿qué no vas a irte?" Asuna le preguntó impaciente.

"De hecho quería preguntarte algo."

Asuna tragó saliva nerviosamente. Sin duda alguna era respecto a la confesión de ayer que ella deliberadamente ignoró. ¿Sería mala idea salir corriendo de nuevo con tal de evadir una vez más lo inevitable?

"Que sea rápido porfavor…" Asuna murmuró tímidamente, el rosa regresando ligeramente a sus mejillas.

"Vaya siempre andas con prisa." Kazuto agregó. "Precisamente por eso ayer que saliste corriendo no me diste la oportunidad de decirte nada más."

Asuna rio nerviosamente. No era prisa, era pánico.

"Quería preguntarte si saldrías conmigo."

El rostro de Asuna se tornó completamente carmesí. De tanto sonrojarse en tan poco tiempo sus mejillas comenzaban a doler. ¿Cómo es que Kazuto no mostraba ni la más ligera señal de pena? ¿Cómo podía decir cosas así tan casualmente?

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Salir conmigo. ¿Te gustaría?" Kazuto volvió a repetir, una expresión sorprendentemente firme en su rostro.

"Yo…" Asuna llevó sus manos a sus mejillas. "No sé, n-no lo sé."

Justo la noche anterior estaba sufriendo de una lucha interna con sus sentimientos. ¿Le gustaba? ¿No le gustaba? ¿Por qué reaccionó de la manera que lo hizo ante su confesión? Ni si quiera había considerado darle una oportunidad a Kazuto, y mucho menos se había imaginado que justo al día siguiente el pelinegro la invitaría a salir.

Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido.

Notando su evidente conflicto Kazuto suspiró derrotado, sonriéndole reconfortantemente y postrando una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarla.

"No tienes que responder ahora mismo. Piénsalo, pero estaré esperando tu respuesta."

Asuna exhaló aliviada, sintiendo como el peso en sus hombros se fue, pero su corazón continuaba latiendo desenfrenado.

"Aunque no creas que voy a rendirme." Kazuto sonrió pícaro. "Definitivamente algún día te voy a conquistar."

"¡Pero qué cosas dices!" Asuna exclamó abochornada.

Sin las suficientes fuerzas como para soportar otro comentario así Asuna se dio la vuelta y se marchó, escuchando detrás de ella como Kazuto reía traviesamente.

¿Conquistarla? Tenía que ser una broma.

Como si eso fuera suceder.

* * *

Asuna no estaba segura de a lo que Kazuto se refería con 'conquistarla', pero estaba demasiado distraída con la aún pendiente cita como para prestarle mucha atención. El pelinegro le había pedido que lo pensara, y en verdad lo estaba haciendo, fuera conscientemente o no.

En un gesto para no presionarla Kazuto mantuvo su distancia de Asuna durante el resto de la semana, y aunque apreciaba su intención no era de gran ayuda para tranquilizarse y pensarlo con calma. Ya iban varias ocasiones en las que Asuna consideraba los pros y contra de salir con el pelinegro, y en cada ocasión no podía llegar a una decisión conclusa.

Esa mañana camino a la escuela Asuna miraba con melancolía el cielo nublado que parecía estar simulando el humor en el que estaba. La noche anterior no pudo dormir bien después de un gran debate consigo misma, y se sentía completamente exhausta.

Seguía sin comprender por qué le costaba tanto tomar una decisión. Era como si faltara un factor que no podía ver que sería la clave para hacer su elección final, si es que lograba hacerla algún día. ¿Qué tal si Kazuto eventualmente perdía la paciencia y el interés? Por alguna razón la idea la entristecía.

Llegó a la escuela y empezó su rutina en automático. Entró a su salón y saludó a sus compañeros sin pensarlo, tomó su asiento y sacó su libreta y lápices sin siquiera mirar a la mochila, y al ver que aún era temprano permaneció en su lugar callada a esperar que el profesor llegara. Todo sin darse cuenta de que Rika la miraba con preocupación.

"¿Oye Asuna estás bien?" Rika preguntó con genuina consternación, jalando a Asuna de regreso a la realidad.

La pelirroja parpadeó un par de veces como para recobrar los sentidos. "¿Qué? Ah sí, estoy bien."

"No quieras mentirme amiga." Rika frunció el ceño. "Toda la semana has estado distraída con algo y ahora llegas con unas terribles ojeras. Definitivamente algo te está pasando."

No solía esconder cosas de Rika, pero en su interior Asuna sentía que no era buena idea que ella interviniera. Tenía la esperanza de que pudiera solucionarlo por su cuenta, pero claramente eso no iba a suceder pronto.

"En serio no me pasa nada." Asuna insistió con una sonrisa apenada. "Es solo que he estado pensando en algo, y aún no he decidido qué hacer."

Rika arqueó una ceja en silencio, analizando las palabras de Asuna.

"¿Tiene que ver con un chico?"

Asuna se exaltó visiblemente pero no dijo nada.

"Eres demasiado obvia." Rika suspiró con una sonrisa.

Sin saber qué decir Asuna solo se sonrojó, estaba demasiado cansada como para intentar darle una excusa.

"No conozco los detalles y tampoco sé quién sea," Rika agregó. "pero lo único que puedo decirte es que dejes de pensar con la cabeza y lo hagas con el corazón para variar."

"¿Pero de qué hablas?" Asuna le preguntó confundida, un puchero en su rostro al no comprender las palabras de su amiga.

Rika solo le sonrió traviesamente, y la conversación terminó ahí cuando el profesor entró al salón.

¿Pensar con el corazón?

Asuna dejó sus pensamientos divagar un momento; no entendía por completo a lo que Rika se refería, pero ¿podía ser que cuando Kazuto le pidió pensar en su respuesta lo hizo del modo incorrecto? Pero no era su culpa, ¿de qué otra manera iba decidir si no pensándolo?

Asuna bufó frustrada. Tal vez ahora estaba más confundida que antes.

No fue de gran sorpresa que el resto del día Kazuto continuó distanciándose de Asuna, e irónicamente solo la hacía sentir peor. ¿Por cuánto tiempo seguirían así? Asuna no estaba segura de que pudiera soportar otra semana de esa manera. La experiencia no era placentera, pero de alguna forma Asuna comenzaba a aprender cosas de ella misma que antes no sabía; ese hueco en su pecho que sentía era algo que jamás había sentido antes, y le intrigaba.

Antes de que se diera cuenta el día había terminado. Rika no volvió a decirle nada respecto al tema, incluso se despidió de su amiga y se fue apresurada a casa sin mirar atrás. Casi daba la impresión de que quería dejar sola a la pelirroja tan pronto fuera posible.

Como cualquier otra persona Asuna adoraba los viernes, pero en esos instantes no estaba entusiasmada de regresar a su enorme y vacío hogar. La escuela y los alumnos en ella lograban distraer su mente, pero tan pronto pusiera pie en su casa se encontraría sola con sus pensamientos.

Asuna tomó su tiempo en guardar sus pertenencias y tomar su mochila, sus movimientos fueron tan lentos y débiles por la falta de sueño que para cuando ya estaba saliendo del salón no había nadie a la vista, ni si quiera profesores.

Frotó sus ojos para aclarar la vista mientras se dirigía a la entrada; tal vez podría llegar a casa a tomar una siesta.

Se encaminó de regreso a la entrada y abrió el par de puertas frente a ella, pero se detuvo inmediatamente al ver que estaba lloviendo afuera. Se le pasó completamente desapercibido, a pesar de que estaba nublado en la mañana no pensó en llevarse una sombrilla, y ahora que lo pensaba recordaba vagamente que varios alumnos llevaban sombrillas consigo.

Asuna extendió su mano afuera del refugio que le proveía el techo. Las gotas eran gruesas y fuertes; sin duda quedaría empapada en cuestión de minutos.

Con un suspiro de derrota Asuna se apoyó contra la pared, esperando que la lluvia eventualmente parara.

"¿Asuna?"

En cualquier otro día Asuna hubiera brincado y su corazón saldría de su pecho, pero en esos momentos al escuchar la voz de Kazuto no tenía mucha energía como para reaccionar.

Miró de soslayo como el pelinegro se le acercó, una sombrilla negra cerrada lista en sus manos.

"No pensé que siguieras aquí." Asuna comentó.

"Hoy era mi turno de cerrar el salón." Kazuto le respondió, mirándola discretamente de arriba abajo. "¿Qué me dices tú?"

Asuna dirigió brevemente su mirada a la sombrilla de Kazuto y cerró sus ojos mientras se regañaba a sí misma. "No traigo sombrilla, la olvidé por completo."

"Estos últimos días has estado muy distraída."

Asuna gimió quejumbrosa ante el comentario. ¿De quién creía que era la culpa?

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos. Asuna se esmeraba en no prestarle mucha atención al palpitar en su pecho, pero al notar que Kazuto le veía el rostro detenidamente no pudo evitar la tibieza que recorrió todo su rostro hasta sus oídos.

"¿Qué estás mirando?" Asuna se quejó avergonzada.

Kazuto suspiró preocupado y se cruzó de brazos. "Te ves agotada, ¿qué no dormiste bien? Estando cansada de ese modo y con esta lluvia puedes resfriarte." Le reprimió severamente.

Definitivamente esa no era la respuesta que estaba esperando. Asuna permaneció en silencio ante la repentina preocupación del pelinegro, sin saber cómo responderle.

Justo como esa vez Asuna se quedó sin palabras frente a Kazuto, solo que esta vez ella no tenía a dónde correr.

"No tienes remedio." Kazuto murmuró a sí mismo, frotando detrás de su cuello.

Sin alguna advertencia Kazuto tomó la pálida mano de Asuna en la suya, y colocó sobre sus dedos la sombrilla negra. Durante esos breves instantes donde sus manos rozaron con la otra Asuna pudo sentir la calidez de las manos de Kazuto contra sus fríos dedos.

"Te acompañaría a casa pero vives más lejos que yo, así que llévatela tú." Sujetó su mochila atrás de su hombro y le dirigió una sonrisa. "Nos vemos el lunes."

Vio como sin preocupación alguna el pelinegro se alejó de ella y se dejó empapar por la lluvia. No parecía importarle que su mochila y sus contenidos estuvieran húmedos, o que la tela de su uniforme se le pegara al cuerpo, él continuó caminando sin mirar atrás.

No podía dejarlo irse así como si nada. Asuna miró en pánico como Kazuto continuaba alejándose, y sin pensarlo abrió la sombrilla y corrió tras él. No estaba segura de por qué iba a detenerlo, o qué era lo que le iba a decir, pero el latido de su corazón que retumbaba en sus oídos le suplicaba que lo alcanzara.

"¡E-Espera!"

Los charcos salpicaban debajo de sus pies llegando a mojar ligeramente su uniforme desde su falda hasta sus calcetines, su cabello revoloteaba con el viento y le bloqueaba la vista, pero igual no se detuvo. Tan pronto llegó a él ojos grises conocieron avellana, en un encuentro que les hacía olvidar todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

"¿En serio pensaste en irte nada más así?" Asuna lo regañó, sujetando fuertemente la sombrilla en sus dedos para cubrirlos a ambos.

"¿Hay algún problema?" Kazuto arqueó una ceja confundido.

Con solo mirarlo más se frustraba. Su cabello oscuro estaba increíblemente mojado, podía ver gotas de agua navegar de sus hombros y descender hasta las mangas de su uniforme, y sus zapatos estaban completamente empapados. Era como si le hubieran echado una cubeta de agua encima. Y sin embargo aunque estaba consciente de lo que sucedería le entregó a Asuna su sombrilla sin dudarlo.

"¡No tienes por qué actuar como un idiota!" Asuna le bufó frustrada. "¿Qué no ves que eres tan propenso como yo a enfermarte?"

"Tú la necesitas más que yo." Kazuto respondió encogiéndose de hombros. "Además, no te ves muy bien y me preocupé por ti."

"¡Yo también me preocupo por ti!"

Asuna no pudo detener las palabras a tiempo, y en pánico llevó su mano a cubrir sus labios. Miró a Kazuto temerosa de su reacción, pero el pelinegro estaba tan sorprendido como ella. No tenía idea de qué parte de su mente salió ese pensamiento, pero al sentir su corazón palpitar nervioso contra su pecho y al ver el ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Kazuto sospechó que tal vez había venido de otra parte.

"Al… Al menos déjame compensártelo…" Susurró apenada.

Asuna se atrevió a acercarse un paso más y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Vio ternura y cariño, juntos brillando con genuina honestidad.

En verdad la quería. Se preocupaba por ella y por su bienestar. Para él no era solo la chica linda y lista de la escuela que cualquier chico querría para presumirla, él sabía que ella era una persona con sentimientos, sueños y temores como los demás, y Kazuto quería que lo compartiera todo con él.

A lo lejos se escuchó caer un trueno, y el sonido que retumbó en sus oídos le dio un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espalda.

¿Podría ser que en verdad era posible que alguien te gustara y no te gustara al mismo tiempo? El revoloteo en su pecho le decía que sí, y sus pensamientos concordaban.

"¿Qué tal si mañana vamos tu y yo a comer a algún lado? Yo invito." Asuna sonrió tímidamente.

Visiblemente sorprendido Kazuto parpadeó un par de veces, como si no estuviera seguro de que escuchó correctamente.

"Ah, claro." Rio nerviosamente, el ligero color rosa aun persistiendo en sus mejillas. "¿Te mando un mensaje después? Para ponernos de acuerdo."

"Por supuesto."Asuna asintió con la cabeza.

Se quedaron en un cómodo silencio por unos instantes, la lluvia ya completamente imperceptible por ambos. Querían decir algo, pero tampoco querían irrumpir el momento.

"Hasta mañana." Finalmente dijo Asuna, parándose de puntas para postrar un beso en su mejilla y retirarse con una última sonrisa.

La marca del beso lo cosquilleó, y Kazuto colocó su mano sobre dónde aún podía sentir los labios de Asuna mientras una ligera tibieza invadió su cuerpo.

"Hasta mañana."

* * *

 **Notas**

Y ese fue el inicio de un tierno romance.

Asuna puede ser igual de testaruda que Kazuto, y sí me la imagino queriendo negar que le gusta xD Pero vaya al final siempre están destinados a quedar juntos :3

Gracias por leer y espero lo hayan disfrutado!


End file.
